pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandshrew
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=097 |evointo=Sandslash |gen=Generation I |species=Mouse Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=06 |type=Ground |metheight=0.6 m |imheight=2'00" |metweight=12.0 kg |imweight=26.5 lbs. |ability=Sand Veil |dw=Sand Rush |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= }} Sandshrew (Japanese: サンド Sando) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Sandshrew has a white belly and a yellow back. Its back resembles cracked desert ground. It has a short tail, four short legs, and a small head. Sandshrew resembles an armadillo, and can curl into a very tight ball: about the size of a basketball. Special abilities All Sandshrew have the ability Sand Veil; which raises evasion while there is a Sandstorm. Sandshrew, when in danger, can curl into a ball to defend itself. Evolution Sandshrew evolves into Sandslash once it reaches level 22. Game info Game locations |redblue=Routes 4, 11, 23(Blue only) |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Routes 3 and 4, Mt. Moon |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Routes 4 and 32, Union Cave, Mt. Moon(Gold) Goldenrod Game Corner for 700 Coins(Silver) |gsrarity=Uncommon(Gold) Unlimited(Silver) |crystal=Routes 3, 4, Union Cave, Mt. Moon |crarity=Uncommon |rubysapphire=Routes 111 and 113 |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Routes 111 and 113, Mirage Tower |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Trade(FireRed) Routes 4, 8, 9, 10, 11, 22, 23(LeafGreen) |frlgrarity=Unlimited(FireRed) Uncommon(LeafGreen)| diamondpearl=Wayward Cave |dprarity=Dongle (LeafGreen) |platinum=Wayward Cave |ptrarity=Dongle (LeafGreen) |heartgoldsoulsilver=Union Cave, Mt. Moon(HeartGold) Trade, Safari Zone(SoulSilver]]) |hgssrarity=Uncommon(HeartGold) Unlimited(SoulSilver]]) |blackwhite=Breed Sandslash |bwrarity=None |xy=Breed Sandslash |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |Pokemon=Sandshrew |Snap=Valley |RS Pinball=Hatch from egg |Trozei=Secret Storage 2, Huge Storage 3, Endless Level 9, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Magma Cavern (1F-6F), Buried Relic (36F-59F), Desert Region (1F-6F), Joyous Tower (68F-73F) |PMD2=Northern Desert (1F-15F), Shimmer Desert (1F-9F) |Ranger2=Chroma Ruins |Rumble=Gravel Cave }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Burrows deep underground in arid locations far from water. It only emerges to hunt for food. |yellow=Its body is dry. When it gets cold at night, its hide is said to become coated with a fine dew. |gold=If it fell from a great height, this Pokémon could save itself by rolling into a ball and bouncing. |silver=Disliking water, it lives in deep burrows in arid areas. It can roll itself instantly into a ball. |crystal=It prefers dry, sandy places because it uses the sand to protect itself when threatened. |ruby=Sandshrew's body is configured to absorb water without waste, enabling it to survive in an arid desert. This Pokémon curls up to protect itself from its enemies. |sapphire=Sandshrew has a very dry hide that is extremely tough. The Pokémon can roll into a ball that repels any attack. At night, it burrows into the desert sand to sleep. |emerald=When it curls up in a ball, it can make any attack bounce off harmlessly. Its hide has turned tough and solid as a result of living in the desert. |firered=It burrows and lives underground. If threatened, it curls itself up into a ball for protection. |leafgreen=Burrows deep underground in arid locations far from water. It only emerges to hunt for food. |diamond=To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall. |pearl=To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall. |platinum=To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall. |heartgold=If it fell from a great height, this Pokémon could save itself by rolling into a ball and bouncing. |soulsilver=Disliking water, it lives in deep burrows in arid areas. It can roll itself instantly into a ball. |black=To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall. |white=To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall. |black 2=It digs deep burrows to live in. When in danger, it rolls up its body to withstand attacks. |white 2=It digs deep burrows to live in. When in danger, it rolls up its body to withstand attacks. |x=It burrows and lives underground. If threatened, it curls itself up into a ball for protection. |y=Disliking water, it lives in deep burrows in arid areas. It can roll itself instantly into a ball.}} Learnset Generation I Generation II Sprites |border= |}} Appearances Anime Sandshrew made its first major appearance in the episode The Path to the Pokémon League under the ownership of a trainer named A.J. A.J. used brutal methods of training his Pokémon, such as the use of a whip, and was a very strict trainer. *Mira's Sandshrew Trivia *Sandshrew is the first -type Pokémon in National Pokédex order. *Despite what its Stadium Pokédex entry implies, it cannot learn the move Bounce. Etymology Sandshrew appears to be based on a mouse whilst its name comes from "Sand" and "Shrew" which is a reference to their habitat and appearance. Gallery 027Sandshrew_OS_anime.png 027Sandshrew_OS_anime_2.png 027Sandshrew_AG_anime.png 027Sandshrew_Dream.png 027Sandshrew_Pokemon_Stadium.png es:Sandshrew Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon